we can always pretend
by new-york-lady
Summary: "Are you smirking at me, Marano?""I have no reason not to."/ In which make-up tutorials on Youtube are the reason for Ross and Laura's bet. One-shot.


**Rated T for language. That's all.**

* * *

**_we can always pretend_**

__"And those who only know the non-platonic love have no need to talk of tragedy. In such love there can be no sort of tragedy." - Leo Tolstoy__

* * *

They were hanging out in her dressing room, like always.

Except she made him watch make-up tutorials with her this time.

"What the fuck is a cat eye and why would you want it-"

"What is the difference between concealer and foundation-"

"Why do you even need eye shadow, why does your eye need a sha-"

And that's how he ended up with a red mark on his cheek. He honestly doesn't even know what he did wrong. Don't all people ask the questions he's been asking? What is lip liner, anyway?

He continues to rub his cheek, because maybe she can't throw a punch, but she definitely knows how to slap somebody.

"Why are your nails so sharp? Because at this point I can openly admit that I'm friends with wolverine right now."

"Oh my god, Ross, shut up. I'm trying to watch Youtube videos and you're literally breathing down my neck."

So maybe he lied.

She didn't force him to watch the make-up tutorials. He was just curious. And this was Laura. He's always interested in what she's up to.

And maybe this time he just barged into her dressing room.

White lies are okay.

"...maybe I want to watch these videos with you."

"Are you _serious_? You are voluntarily watching _cosmetics_ videos? You could do so much better with your time. I'm actually getting worried."

This time she's laughing so hard that she has to clutch her stomach and gasp for breath.

"Stop being sexist, Laura. God, I thought I knew you better."

He huffs, and pouts, and crosses his arms. He _might_ be acting like a child.

Just a little.

So maybe guys who are famous and have bands and act on TV shows and are expected to be masculine at all times don't _usually_ watch cosmetics tutorials.

But he'd watch romantic movies over horror any day.

He's _completely_ qualified to watch make-up videos.

"Okay, okay," she heaves. "I'm sorry. Maybe it was a little sexist. But you can't blame me, can you?"

She gives him a cheeky grin and folds her hands under her chin.

"It's not like there's a reason for you to watch make-up tutorials. I don't expect you to find usefulness within these tips."

"Is this a bet I hear?"

"Not where I was leading. I was just stating facts." Again, with the cheeky grin. "But what would you like to propose?"

"Well, if I manage to apply all the make-up on my face, following the tutorial, you take back what you said about me not finding usefulness within the video."

"Seems fair enough, but what do I get out of this if I happen to win?"

"If I make an absolute embarrassment of myself, then you get the satisfaction of seeing me with mascara running down my face."

"Alright then."

"Are you smirking at me, Marano?"

"I have no reason not to," she beamed, with a smug look of amusement.

And with that, Laura grabs her cosmetics bag, pushes it in front of her vanity, presses play on the video, and heads out the door.

"Tell me when I get to see your masterpiece," she yells. "One hour, tops."

She's closes the door of her dressing room, deciding to give him privacy, but stops when she hears the rustling of her make-up bag and a faint curse.

"Oh dear jesus, what the fuck does concealer even look like? WHY ARE ALL THE LABELS FADED? GODDAMN IT, LAURA!"

* * *

It's already been thirty minutes and at this time he's shut down the laptop and decided to figure out this dilemma on his own. He tried following the tutorial, he really did. But if he was honest with himself, it wasn't helping him at all considering the fact that he can't tell the difference between moisturizers and eye liners.

Occasionally, he'll murmur things to himself.

_"Why are women so educated on this"_

_"How much money do they invest on this"_

_"Why am I doing this again" _

_"Oh right, I had a bet" _

_"What if I just gave up" _

_"No, get your head in the game"_

_"Why did I have to make a High School Musical reference" _

But you know, all is going well for him.

He likes to be optimistic.

He would've googled what each item looked like, but he figured that would've taken up the majority of his time.

'Yolo' can't work for him in this particular situation.

And that's why, with 25 minutes left, he calls the 911.

"I kind of need you right now, mom."

* * *

"Oh my god I cheated. I cheated. I'm such a cheater. She's so going to notice I didn't do this by myself."

Now he's pacing around the room.

In 2 minutes she's going to be back.

He contemplates the option of just washing all the make-up off, but he realized that he didn't want to ruin his mother's glorious work on him.

"I'm actually pretty hot." He looks in the mirror and rakes his fingers through his hair.

"I'd so date myself."

"I hope you know I've been standing here for 5 minutes and I recorded that whole scene."

She appears in the mirror behind him and _almost_ laughs, but expertly transitions into a cough. "Well, someone looks pampered up."

"You'd be surprised at how informative Youtube tutorials can be." He fidgets.

And he may be sweating right now.

He's just thankful he's not crying.

At least not externally.

"Huh, I guess you won this one, Ross." She nods in approval.

He's holding his breath and feeling the guilt of not telling the truth eating him up inside. And her long, criticizing stare is adding to his nervousness.

"But you missed a spot." So she grabs the blush and lightly applies some to his right cheek. She smiles a sweet smile, and suddenly, they're thrown back to over one year ago, when they were in the same situation, vice versa.

He was helping her apply some make-up, and they were just getting to know each other better, slowly building into their characters, and their friendship.

"Just like old times," he whispers.

"Just like old times." Laura's holding her breathe, and slowly backs away to admire her touch up.

He gets up, and Laura starts cleaning up her vanity table. Just as he's about to leave, she calls out.

"I hope you know your mother told me she did your makeup. And I would've guessed it, too. There's no way in hell you would've learned to look that hot within one hour."

"You think I'm hot?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Get out already!"

* * *

**So. I don't know what this was. A little 3am deliriousness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, Ross, Laura, and Youtube. **

**Reviews are really cool :D**


End file.
